Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures
The Final Fantasy Play Arts action figures are a series of poseable figurines designed around a Final Fantasy character. Their likeness is intended to match the character's design in their original game. They usually stand at an average of 7 to 9 inches depending on the character. Some characters come with props such as weapons or vehicles as well as additional hands, feet, heads in order to better customize the figurine into a pose of the buyer's choosing. Each figurine comes with an average of 20 articulation points. The Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Dissidia Final Fantasy action figure lines are released under the new Final Fantasy Play Arts ''Kai'' label, possessing improved articulation, more accessories, slightly larger sizes, and higher prices than regular Final Fantasy Play Arts action figures. Series ''Final Fantasy VII ;Volume 1: Initial release date: December 2007 (Japan) *Cloud Strife - includes three extra hands, Buster Sword, sword peg, and display stand. *Tifa Lockhart - includes extra pair of open hands, and display stand. *Aerith Gainsborough - includes Staff, extra pair of open hands, and display stand. The design of the Buster Sword is that from the original artwork rather than the updated design from the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. ;Deluxe Set: *Cloud Strife with Hardy-Daytona - includes three extra hands, Buster Sword, sword peg, and display stand. ;Volume 2: Initial release date: June 2008 (Japan) *Yuffie Kisaragi - includes shuriken, extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Vincent Valentine - includes pistol, extra hand, and display stand. *Sephiroth - includes Masamune, extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Red XIII and Cait Sith - includes extra hand equipped with Megaphone for Cait Sith. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Volume 1: Initial release date: August 2005 (Japan) *Tifa Lockhart - includes extra pair of bare hands, and display stand. *Vincent Valentine - includes Cerberus gun, extra hand, and display stand. *Sephiroth - includes two pairs of extra hands, Masamune, and display stand. *Cloud Strife - same headsculpt as the U.S. Cloud and Fenrir, includes extra hand, Fusion Swords (completed), and display stand. ;Deluxe Sets: *Cloud Strife with Fenrir (Advent Pieces Exclusive) - includes extra hand equipped with First Tsurugi (incomplete form), and display stand. *Cloud Strife with Fenrir (U.S. Version) - improved headsculpt, includes extra hand, First Tsurugi (completed form), and display stand. ;Volume 2: Initial release date: October 2007 (Japan) *Yuffie Kisaragi - includes extra pair of open hands, shuriken, and display stand. *Reno - includes extra pair of hands, Rod, and display stand. *Kadaj - includes Souba, three extra hands, and display stand. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ;Volume 1: Initial release date: January 2009 (Japan) *Zack Fair (SOLDIER First-Class) - includes Buster Sword, extra hand, and display stand. *Cloud Strife (Shinra infantryman outfit) - includes extra head (with helmet), rifle, tonfa, extra hands, and display stand. *Aerith Gainsborough (sleeveless white shirt and blue gradient skirt) - includes flower basket, and extra hands. Final Fantasy VIII Initial release date: April 2006 (Japan) *Squall Leonhart - includes Revolver gunblade, extra hands, and display stand. *Rinoa Heartilly - includes extra hands, and display stand (no weapon). *Selphie Tilmitt - includes extra hands, Flail, and display stand. Final Fantasy IX Initial release date: August 2009 (Japan) *Zidane Tribal - includes Mage Masher, Orichalcon, extra hands, and display stand. *Garnet Til Alexandros XVII - includes Rod, extra hands, and display stand. *Vivi Ornitier - includes Mage Staff, extra hands, and display stand. Final Fantasy X Initial release date: June 2006 (Japan) *Tidus - includes Brotherhood, extra hands, and display stand. *Yuna (Summoner outfit) - includes staff, extra hands, and display stand. *Auron - includes extra bare left arm, dangling sleeve, katana, and display stand. Final Fantasy X-2 Initial Release date: May 2003 (Japan) *Yuna (Gunner Dressphere) - includes extra pair of hands, hands equipped with pistols, and display stand. *Rikku (Thief Dressphere) - includes extra pair of hands, hands equipped with daggers, and display stand. *Paine (Warrior Dressphere) - includes extra left hand, right hand equipped with a sword, and display stand. Final Fantasy XII Initial release date: February 2007 (Japan) *Vaan - includes extra pair of open hands, Sword of Kings, and display stand. *Ashe - includes extra pair of open hands, Treaty Blade, and display stand. *Balthier - includes extra pair of open hands, Betelgeuse gun, and display stand. *Judge Magister Gabranth - includes extra pair of open hands, Chaos Blade and Highway Star (can be combined into one), and display stand. Final Fantasy XIII ;Volume 1: Initial release date: December 2009 (Japan) *Lightning - includes two Blaze Edge gunblades (one sword form and one rifle form), extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Snow Villiers - includes extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Oerba Dia Vanille - includes two Bind Rods (normal and concealed form), extra pair of hands, and display stand. ;Volume 2: Initial release date: April 2010 (Japan) *Oerba Yun Fang - includes Blade Lance, and extra right hand. *Sazh Katzroy - includes Vega handguns, and extra pair of hands. *Hope Estheim - includes Air Wing, and extra right hand. ;Deluxe Sets: *Shiva - features Stiria and Nix that transform into Shiva Bike in Gestalt Mode. Includes two display stands. *Odin - includes two swords and shield. Transforms into steed in Gestalt Mode. ;Volume 3 (tentative): Initial release date: October 2010 (Japan) *Serah Farron - revealed in New York Toy Fair 2010, includes extra pair of hands (no weapons). Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Volume 1 Initial release date: late December 2011 (US and Japan) *Lightning - revealed in San Diego Comic-Con 2011. *Serah Farron- revealed in San Diego Comic-Con 2011. Dissidia Final Fantasy ;Volume 1 Initial release date: July 2011 (JP), August 2011 (NA) *Cloud Strife/Dissidia *Squall Leonhart/Dissidia *Gabranth/Dissidia Other Play Arts Series featuring Final Fantasy Characters Kingdom Hearts Volume 2'' Initial release date: April 2009 *Cloud Strife (Olympus Coliseum outfit) - includes a bandaged Buster Sword, extra right hand and display stand. *Sephiroth (Olympus Coliseum outfit) - includes Masamune, extra left hand and display stand. Accessories Play Arts Arms In response to an overwhelming demand from fans, a supplemental set of weapons for the Play Arts action figures were created. ''Final Fantasy VII *Hard Edge - for Cloud Strife. *Fairy Tale - for Aerith Gainsborough. *Dragon Claw - for Tifa Lockhart. *Conformer - for Yuffie Kisaragi. *Death Penalty - for Vincent Valentine. Final Fantasy VIII'' and Final Fantasy X Set *Lion Heart - for Squall Leonhart. *Strange Vision - for Selphie Tilmitt. *Caladbolg - for Tidus. *Nirvana - for Yuna. *Masamune - for Auron. ''Final Fantasy XII *Fomalhaut - for Balthier *Crystal Shield - for any character. *Golden Axe - for any character. *Deathbringer - for any character. *Demon Shield - for any character. Other Accessories ''Advent Pieces Cloud Strife Extra Parts Shortly after the U.S. release of Advent Children Play Arts Volume 1, extra parts were released in Japan for those who purchased the exclusive Cloud and Fenrir included in the Advent Pieces set. Included in the set were: an extra head (with the U.S. version's superior sculpt), Fusion Sword (U.S. version), and an extra right hand to hold the sword. External links *Square Enix Official Online Catalog *Square Enix Official Online Merchandise Store *Final Fantasy Merchandise Message Board Play Arts